All I Want for Christmas
by Marg
Summary: SongficYaoi. Takeru wants something for Christmas....


AN:  Let's see, I don't own Digimon, and this will contain yaoi so tread carefully.  The song is from *cringe* Brittany Spears so I'm sorry for that now…But this just came to mind so it came out…Now if Ken/Kaiser would stop glaring at me for not finishing Angel…which I promise I will do someday…

            Takeru shut the book and wondered about what he had read.  Someone getting married was supposedly a good thing, except that he didn't think that would happen to him.  Takeru got up off of the couch and put his shoes and jacket and walked out of the door.

            So this Nicholas guy had given money to girls so that they could get married.  Maybe he needed to find a bishop to find him someone to love…

_Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love._  
  


            Takeru began taking an inventory of where everybody was.  Daisuke was spending the night at Ken's after Ken admitted to Dai about his feelings.  Hikari was supposedly chaperoning Taichi, Jyou, and Koushiro's party, but Takeru knew differently.  Taichi had bribed Hikari to make herself scarce tonight.  So Hikari and Iori were out together.  (This of course meant bribing Takeru not to tell Iori…)  And no one wanted to know what Taichi and company were up to after Yamato overheard Jyou complaining about Taichi and Koushiro's use of handcuffs.  Miyako was visiting Mimi in America, and Yamato was out on a date with Sora.

             That left Takeru alone.  And now he was walking the streets alone.  Christmas was in two days, and he felt lonely without someone special with which to spend the holiday.  He was considering being silly and writing a letter to this Saint Nicholas person…

_Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby.   
I want someone to love me, someone to hold me.  
Maybe he'll be all I hope in a big red bow_

            At least then what he wanted would be written down.  Takeru walked out of his apartment building and down the street.  He wanted someone special, and after much soul searching knew that that someone needed to be male.  But the only two people he seriously thought could be that person had found each other.  And now he was the only one of the Chosen children without someone…

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree._

            Takeru sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he leaned against a light pole staring up at the stars that he could see in the city.  He had already tried wishing on stars here and in the digital world, and he didn't get what he wanted.  Maybe writing a letter would?

_Santa can you hear me?   
I really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh.  
Please make my wish come true.  
Santa, can you hear me?  
I want my baby.   
I want someone to love me, someone to hold me.  
Maybe they'll be all the love under the mistletoe.  
  
_

            Takeru turned around and walked back to his apartment.  He went into his room and took out a sheet of paper and started writing.

************************************************************************

            Dear Santa,

            I know that I'm supposedly too old to be writing you, but I need your help.  I read in a book how in times past you helped girls get married by putting gold in their stockings so that they could have a dowry.  I was hoping that you could help me.  See, I need someone.  All of the rest of the Chosen Children have someone special, but I don't.  Since you used to help maidens find someone before you started giving toys to children, I hope that you will help me.

            Hopefully,

            Takeru Takashi

************************************************************************

_Santa, can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year,  
And all I want is one thing,  
Tell me my true love is here.  
He's all I want, just for me,  
Underneath my Christmas tree.  
I'll be waiting here.  Santa, that's my only wish this year.  
I hope my letter reaches you in time.  
Bring me love I can call all mine_

_'cause I have been so good this year.  
  
_

            "Knock, knock.  Anyone home?"  Daisuke peeked into Takeru's bedroom.  "No one's here, Ms. Takashi," Daisuke called over his shoulder.  Daisuke then saw the envelope on Takeru's desk.  Ken had insisted that Daisuke come visit Takeru that morning.  However, Takeru was missing.  His mother only knew that he had been moping around the apartment for a few days.

            "Maybe he went to visit Hikari?" responded Takeru's mom.  "You can wait for him if you like."

            Daisuke spotted the letter on Takeru's desk.  It wasn't sealed up yet and therefore fair game as far as he was concerned.  After reading it, he smiled and called back, "I'll be back in a bit.  I need to run an errand."

            Daisuke left and skipped down the stairs to where Ken was waiting.  "I know what Takeru wants for Christmas!" he said excitedly pulling Ken along behind him as he ran down the street.  

            "Yes, Dai-chan?" Ken asked running along behind him.

            "We need to get to Tai's and borrow something from him."

            "That doesn't make any sense.  What would he want from Tai's house?"

            "Nothing."  Daisuke chuckled.  "But with Taichi's handcuffs we can give him the best Christmas present ever!"

            Ken stopped and pulled Daisuke to stop with him.  "I think I need an explanation now."

            "Well, you like him in that way, right?  And I do too."

            Ken nodded.  "But he's with Hikari, we both know that.  And since we have each other…"

            Daisuke smiled at Ken.  "Nope, he told me yesterday that he didn't like Hikari that way.  And that he wished he had a boyfriend as nice as mine.  And since Hikari is trying to get Iori, which puts her out of the picture."

            Ken stared at Daisuke and turned around and stared back at Takeru's apartment.  Daisuke pulled on Ken and got him moving again toward Taichi's apartment, albeit more slowly.  Ken shook himself out of his trance.  "So we're going to get what exactly?"

            "Well, since Taichi's with Koushiro and Jyou, he should know what we need to add Takeru, right?"

            Ken chuckled.  "I'm not quite sure about that.  Takeru might not want to be quite that kinky…." 


End file.
